winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix was the fourth and final one-hour Special produced by Nickelodeon that premiered on October 16, 2011. It was based on Season 2. The original and the Nickeloden versions have different type of appearances. Synopsis The Shadow Phoenix is trying to take over the Magic Dimension. He kidnaps Bloom and casts a spell on her to make her become evil so that he could use her powers to help him with his conquest. A new fairy friend, Aisha, is here to help fight the darkness. It's up to Aisha, the Winx Club and the Specialists to help save Bloom and the rest of the Magic Dimension. Differences *There was a preview clip of what happened before this Special. *Bloom did not transform into Dark Bloom until the fourth segment. *In the original, there were 4 Codex pieces, yet for the special there was only one. *The Shadow Phoenix was never referred to as Darkar. *Darkar's teeth are more fanglike. *Charmix doesn't exist in the special, ironically, Gloomix, the opposite of Charmix, exists still, even in the special. *In the other version, Darkar made fake Professor Avalon to capture Bloom, but in this version, Darkar disguises himself as Professor Avalon to capture her. *Aisha was never referred to as Layla. *Aisha never said her name to as Layla,fairy of waves. Episode 01 *The special starts with the Winx conversation with the Specialists while Aisha rescues the Pixies. **Bloom is wearing a different outfit. *The effects of the Pixies energy cage is altered. In the special, it is just like a jail cell that prevents the pixies from escaping. In the originial, it causes black liquid to stick to their wings, preventing them from flying. *The fire in Darkar's eyes is altered. **In addition, in the original he was smiling when he spoke, now he's frowning. *The scene where Darkar is introduced is shortened. *The scene where Aisha escaped is shortened. *The energy ball used to re-capture the pixies was altered. *In the beginning when the Winx are sitting with the Specialists, there isn't a party going on. *'''Goof- '''When Aisha is explaining why she fainted at Alfea, she said that Lockette and Glim helped her find the pixies. However, Lockette was a prisoner of Darkar and Glim was no where in sight. Episode 02 *This part starts with Aisha waking up in the infirmary. *Aisha's nightgown was purple, not eggshell like it was in the original version. *Darkar's Fortress is called The Castle of the Phoenix. *The Trix return in their second segment. **Darkar looked more menacing than he did in the original. *The Trix were given the Gloomix in Lighthaven in the original version, but now it was given to them in the Darkar's Castle. Episode 03 *Only the part where Faragonda has the Winx save the Pixies and Timmy dropping them off was used. *Bloom and Stella's expedition outfits were changed. *Brandon and Sky did not accompany Bloom, Stella, and Layla in the special. Episode 05 *They jump to the part where Bloom and Stella face off against the Trix. *Lockette is now called the Pixie of Direction instead of the Pixie of Portals. *Amore is called the Pixie of Feelings instead of the Pixie of Love. *The bonding scene had a different background. *There was an additional scene where Darkar watches over Bloom. Episode 07 *The bonding scene had a different background. *The test was removed. Episode 08 *Helia's introduction was shortened. *The Ground-breaking ceremony at Red Fountain was altered. *The Trix were not in disguise. Episode 09 *Bloom was wearing different pajamas. *The scene when Stella was hungry is removed. Episode 10 *Only the scene when Bloom and Sky has a talk was used. Episode 11 *Palladium's lecture was shortened. *The scene where Flora grew flowers for Helia was also used. *The cauldron used to cast the homesickness spell was glowing. *Tune was not wearing her referee outfit. *When the pixies woke up, their eyes were glowing for a second. Episode 19 *The Great Dragon is 3-D animated. *The Smoke Monster had different effects. Episode 20 *The Gator Hounds were 3-D animated in this part. *The Pixies of the Codex were in the village. Episode 23 *Only the final segment was used. *The empowerment bubble effects were altered. Episode 24 *Since Stella and Brandon never went to Downland, there was no mention of Queen Amentia. *Avalon was Darkar in disguise. *Bloom was shackled in magic bonds and was standing instead of being strapped down, like in the original. *Bloom's transformation to Dark Bloom was altered. In the original, purple orbs begin to circle around Bloom and then Darkar casts darkness into Bloom's heart from his hand. Bloom screams, but in a few seconds calms down and looks tired. Darkar's eye shines and Bloom is now Dark Bloom. In the new one, Darkar releases and aura of darkness and Bloom becomes Dark Bloom after it touches her. Episode 25 *Bloom was there with Darkar and the Trix in her normal self. *Aisha had her own transformation sequence, complete with aquatic background. *Icy was less shocked after Darkar dismissed her. **The Trix were sent back to Lightrock Fortress instead of being sent to the void, dark Oblivion. *Darkar did not turn Karborg into a monster. *The Opticeratops' eyes were glowing. Episode 26 *There was energy being released from the Opticeratops. *There was no portal puzzle. *All the Winx entered Realix at once. *Dark Bloom's dark aura was altered. *Lightning was added. *The Mega Trix did not appear. **The Trix were sent back to Lightrock Fortress. *Dark Bloom reverting back to Normal Bloom was altered. *The Charmix Convergence effects were altered. *The "Prom" was shortened. *Bloom's dress had a pink flower like in the art instead of a lighter blue. *The Camera was scene was altered. *Glim didn't get dizzy from the flash. *They changed the music at the end when they defeat Darkar. *Dark Bloom was wearing leggings in the Nickelodeon version, but she doesn't wear them in the 4kids version. *There are supposed to be 4 parts of the Codex. *Instead of Mirta and Lucy like the original, Bloom pulls in Aisha in the picture. Script *Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom/Dark Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Amy Gross as Stella *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Michael Dorn as Darkar/Fake Professor Avalon *Georgina Cordova as Piff and Digit *Lara Jill Miller as Tune, Chatta and Glim *Hynden Walch as Lockette and Amore *Jessica Di Cicco as Zing *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy and Faragonda *Grey DeLisle as Griffin Notes *Dark Bloom was wearing tights in her redesign. *The scene when Winx Club and Specialist have holiday was removed. *Aisha's first appearance in the specials. *This special will try and cram all of season 2 into one hour. *The Winx' Charmix transformation was taken out of this special. *The other 3 Codex (Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain) were taken out of this special. Pixie Village's Codex is the only Codex needed to open the Realm of Realix in this special. *Darkar is only mentioned as 'The Shadow Phoenix'. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy's conjoined form, 'MegaTrix' was taken out of this special and Darkar sends the Trix back to Light Rock before he and Dark Bloom go to Realix. *Professor Avalon is taken out of this special. Instead Darkar is disguised as the 'Fake Professor Avalon'. *Bloom is not tied down to a table, before transforming into Dark Bloom. Instead her hands and feet are bound together. *The 4 Pixies who protect their share of the Codex, do not have their alternate Codex pieces to travel into Realix. Instead, they chant a spell. *Brandon and Prince Sky didn't go with Bloom, Stella and Aisha to Shadowhaunt. *Darkar's pet, Karborg is taken out of this special. *Unlike the original, Darkar's plan to use the homesickness spell to follow the pixies worked without a hitch. **Icy retrieving the Codex for Darkar also worked perfectly. *The episode featuring the Wrong Righters was removed. *The Halloween episode was removed. *Jared is never mentioned. *Stella is the only fairy who's fairy transformation was seen twice in the special. The rest of the Winx were seen transforming once. *The voice actress of Tune in the Special, Michal Friedman, also voiced Tune for the 4kids dub, died from complications of giving birth to healthy twins from a Cesarian-section on November 25, 2011. Before and After A picture comparison of the characters before and after the redesign: Watch Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon